leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SirAston/Arn, the Lightning Leg
Stats Arn, the Lightning Leg is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Arn's abilities have no cost related to them, and the use of his abilities is only limited by cooldowns. Instead, he uses Heat as his secondary resource. Arn starts with 0 Heat, and it caps at 100. Arn's basic abilities generate 20 Heat when used. When Arn reaches 50 Heat, he is in the Danger Zone, causing all his basic skills to have enhanced effects. When Arn reaches 100 Heat he overheats for at least 6 seconds; during this time he gains bonus attack speed, but loses health when dealing damage. While not overheated, after 4 seconds of not using his basic abilities he will start losing Heat at a rate of 10 Heat per second, then at a rate of 20 Heat per second 2.5 seconds later. Arn activates the booster on his armored leg, spinning around and dealing physical damage to enemies within 180 range that procs on-hit effects. While in the "Danger Zone", Arn spins around twice. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} Arn dashes forwards, pushing enemies aside and stopping at the first champion hit, dealing physical damage to him. While in the "Danger Zone", he somersaults when hitting an enemy champion, knocking him up for 1 second. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = }} The accumulated heat gets released, dealing physical damage to all enemies in the path, reduced by 20% per enemy hit (down to a minimum of 20%). The damage is increased by 0.5% for every 1% Heat currently generated. After that, Arn's Heat resets to 0. While in the "Danger Zone", the range is tripled and the projectile speed is increased by 500. While overheated, "Steam Bullet" becomes "Emergency Release" *'Projectile Speed:' 1500 |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 350 }} Instantly releases the accumulated heat, resetting Arn's Heat to 0. Arn is no longer overheated. "Emergency Release" does not generate Heat or counts as skill regarding "Limiter Removal". |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} }} Fueled by sheer determination, Arn instantly overheats, but does not suffer any damage from "Limiter Removal" for 6 seconds. While "The Burning Master" is active, every skill will count as Arn being in the "Danger Zone", "Steam Bullet" will not become "Emergency Release" and Arn's attack range is increased by 75 / 125 / 175 (200 / 250 / 300 total range). His attacks are still considered melee. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} Lore One of the many Ionian sects is the Hirana Monastery, home to many monks who seek enlightment by walking to the deepest depths of one's spirituality. Never the one to initiate violence, peace is one of the most valuable states of single creatures and whole societies alike in their opinion. Arn is such a monk, training his body and mind as long as he can remember so he can protect those who need to be protected for the sake of peace. That is, until he notices his right leg began to develop necrosis. He seeked out a cure from , but her powers are limited to injuries and wounds, not working on something that is already dead. Even worse, she recognized the necrosis as "Lich Touch", a rare disease where the dead cells are able to affect nearby ones by themselves, slowly crawling towards the heart until death. Refusing to die just yet, he took a sturdy wooden stick and began his pilgrimage to Piltover, where he was sure to find a cure. Many days are spent with travelling, meditating and working for food, but he was rewarded with the sight of the eco-friendly City of Progress, something he would have never saw within Ionia. But even those who are studied in the human body don't know a cure for Lich Touch, leaving only one solution besides death itself: Cutting off the leg to stop the disease which has now spread out to cover most of his leg. Arn, knowing that both choices would make him unable to protect the weak, retreated to an inhabitated cave nearby. He needed an answer for his dilemma. For hours, he meditated, struggling with himself if he should die painfully or live a life unable to protect. Then, a sudden thought sparked in his mind. He immediately wanted to puke because he let that dreadful name enter his thoughts. Zaun. Unable to move for minutes, he has shocked himself. Zaun, who caused so much suffering for his fellow countrymen. Arn was ready to choose his own death to atone for letting this stained word linger in his head. But where his mind was ready, his body was not. Like being guided by a deranged ghost, his feet walked on a forgotten path between Piltover and Zaun. The closer he came, the less he resisted. They are everything that Ionia isn't or don't want to be, yet it maybe could do what Piltover and even Soraka were not able to do. With an increasing pain in his stomach, he entered the cursed city, disguised. The next days are blurry in his memories. He found a doctor willing to cure him, but he knew he would pay the price for it. The almost dead leg got encased in a weird, steam-powered machine. He could move around, but it felt clunky at first. He didn't knew that the doctor also injected chemicals in his body. Soon, Arn was more willing to follow the doctor's orders and noticed that his muscles gets bigger when the machine gets painfully hot, so much that they seem to rip if he wasn't careful. But as soon as he discovered that the doctor had poisoned him with these chemicals, he kicked him away with his "new" leg and escaped from the city as fast as possible. Returning to Ionia was impossible. He accepted the help of a Zaunite. But he still wants to protect those who are in danger. Inspired by Ionias victory over Noxus in the rematch, he chose to travel to the Institute of War, where he was convinced to protect everyone by fighting and suffering for them in the League of Legends and also to regain his sacrificed honor, for he will always be Ionian at heart. Unique interactions Using The Burning Master near ally * "I'm fine, don't worry." * "You're still a friend of mine." * "I'll protect you anytime." Joking near ally * "Oh no... I think the machine is taking over my body... *snicker* You should look at your face now." Taunting * "My leg may be coated in Zaunite metal, but it's still moved by my Ionian will!" * "Come at me, Udyr, I will accept every blow of yours and still stand!" * "You're still an Ionian brother-monk for me. Let us both fight with honor." Notes First, I'm not that good with champion stats or ability range. I would be thankful for suggestions. Second, please inform me if you find big mistakes in my wording. English is not my first language, but I'm trying my best. Arn is a quick concept about making Heat a viable resource for an ADC (or Markman, if you prefer) while exploring the possibilities of Heat at the same time (similar to how Fury is never the same yet shares much in common). This champion has been done in a single hour, so his scaling, heck, his whole kit will most certainly be UP or OP. Still, I had a lot of fun making him and I hope you have as much fun with reading this :3 Other custom chumps Please refer to my profile for more concepts and funcepts. They may be awesome. Or not. See for yourself! Changelog *'August 1st, 2013:' Lore released. Unique interactions with Udyr and Soraka added. *'July 31th, 2013:' Released with no Lore Category:Custom champions